


From the ashes

by Dark_Violet



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Divergence, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Incest, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, Top Vinsmoke Sanji, everything is disfunctional, no rape on screen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-11-27 07:37:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18191666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Violet/pseuds/Dark_Violet
Summary: "Whoever fights monsters should see to it that in the process he does not become a monster. And if you gaze long enough into an abyss, the abyss will gaze back into you." - NietzscheDuring the war against Big Mom's pirates Judge dies and Reiju is seriously injured. Sanji wants to be sure that she will be fine, so he finds himself again in his brother Ichiji's company. The two will end up knowing each other better but in the process Sanji will come across a truly horrible secret.In the solitude of a large, isolated house, he will also have to deal with his darker side.WARNING: please mind the tags! This contains reference to child abuseSanji is a bit of a jerkVinsmoke family is TRULY fucked up and everything is disfuncional here





	1. The demon inside

When he first knew that Vinsmoke Judge had paid with his own life for his ingenuity in trusting Big Mom Sanji hadn't felt exactly devastated. The most predominant feeling had been a strange sort of regret for what could have been and hadn't been. Anyway after the initial shock he decided to not dwell on it longer than necessary, that man meant nothing to him and he also needed to concentrate on a more pressing issue.

Judge hadn't been the only one to pay a price. Unconscious, with only a bunch of wires keeping her alive, Reiju lay now in a bed with the only hope that her two brothers Yonji and Niji could find a certain doctor Vegapunk and take him to her. Before it was too late. 

Ichiji had stayed behind, with her, apparently because somebody had to. 

In the aftermath of the recent betrayal he had deemed safer to take his sister to one of the many Vinsmoke's satellite bases, a small island, not too exposed and thus more secure. Brother and sister lived there, with just a few maids trained to be basically invisible, because Ichiji Vinsmoke couldn't be caught dead with a broom in his hand and, as spoiled as he was, could barely make hot water for his tea.

Sanji would have gladly ignored the whole matter, had it affected anybody else but Reiju. The only one in that goddamned family who had tried to do something for him since when they were kids. He just couldn't turn his back to her and since he didn't trust any of his so called brothers, he had to make sure they were actually taking good care of her. Only then he could finally return back to his life once and for all. 

Despite having been able to reunite the whole crew only recently, his nakama had not hindered him because they knew Sanji cared for his sister, and they knew Reiju deserved her brother's love; this hadn't stopped Zoro acting weirdly, though.

The swordsman had basically took for granted that he was going to accompany Sanji. "Shitty cook, you'll need someone to keep you safe from your own incompetence" he had declared as a matter of fact.

That vague hint that the Marimo was worried for him had warmed Sanji's heart, but he knew he had to go alone. Anything else would've looked too much like a declaration of war and Sanji had not intention to fight and break that frail, uneasy truce that was somehow born between his two families. 

Anyway his friendship with Zoro had stayed turbulent as always even through the most recent ordeal, which had been oddly reassuring for Sanji. Insults had flown, and so did kicks, punches, chairs and other furniture, and in the end the swordsman had no choice than to respect the cook's wish to go alone. 

There was nothing between them, nothing tangible at least, but Sanji had come so close to never getting to see Zoro again that the thought still scared him. What he didn't know was that it had scared Zoro too. Nevertheless they still were at a standstill. They were both too proud, too hesitant whenever their feelings were involved. That had to change soon, but before anything else Sanji wanted closure with his biological family, so he left.

Upon his arrival on the small island the cook could see immediately why Ichiji had chosen that place in particular. There was only a small village close to the shore, and a high hill surmounted by a huge mansion surrounded by fortified walls. Everything was painted in white, so bright in the sun it almost looked like a peaceful, happy place. 

Sanji knew better. Nothing could be peaceful and happy as far as the Vinsmokes were involved, but surely that place had to be very easy to defend. The conformation of the island itself ensured safety and the house had to be equipped with monitors, cameras, and other hi-tech devilry. Indeed, Sanji had not yet finished walking up the path that led to the iron entrance gate, that Ichiji himself came towards him with wide strides and clenched fists, looking like someone determined to cut all the possible crap sooner rather than later and possibly in a violent fashion.

Sanji had no more patience than him, anyway, and their first encounter soon turned into a fierce confrontation. In the end Ichiji accepted to let Sanji stay just for a short while, yielding much sooner than Sthe blond would have imagined. Not that he gave a damn in any case, he didn't care what went on in his brother's mind and he certainly wasn't there for him. That was why the cook also promptly agreed to the only rule imposed by Ichiji as the condition to let him stay. 

They had to see each other as little as possible and Sanji was more than happy to comply. The house was ridiculously big, with a lot of rooms that nobody used anyway, so respecting that rule wasn't even particularly difficult. 

For the first two days Sanji never met Ichiji, not even once. The cook was content to divide his time equally between the room he had chosen for himself, the huge and super-equipped kitchen, which he had to admit was fun, and of course Reiju's bedside. That was where, on the second day of his stay, he found a book he was sure wasn't there the day before. Somebody had forgotten it on an armchair but the maids certainly didn't sit next to Reiju to read, so the book could only belong to one person. That surprised Sanji a lot, not that Ichiji red but that he did it where he could keep their unconscious sister company.

After a while the brothers started to lower their guard slightly. They got used to each other's presence, so they happened to run across one another every now and then. Not that those were happy occurrences. Most of the time Sanji was frustrated because he knew he couldn't do anything to help his sister, but so was Ichiji. While the cook missed his friends, one in particular, his brother felt restless. To be unable to do much more than sleep, read and eat was driving the redhead crazy. He was used to taking action, training, fighting, he didn't really know what to do with himself now that he had too much time and no purpose in particular.

Being a soldier had meant to have always a path to follow, a goal to reach, a task to complete, more often than not decided by somebody else, namely his father. Now Judge wasn't even in the picture anymore. Ichiji was perfectly capable of taking the man's role in dealing with the practical aspect of things, but when it came to decide for himself on a more personal level he felt somehow as if he had to walk on slippery ice.

Sanji's problem was of a different nature. Life in that big empty house, beside being utterly boring also had a side effect that he wouldn't have expected. The swordsman was in his thoughts more often than ever. They were usually pleasant thoughts but they were rapidly taking the connotation of an obsession. He should have talked to Zoro before leaving, Sanji thought. Ask him why he'd tried to go with him in the first place. Was it really possible that Zoro was worried about him? 

That mansion, however beautiful, was sort of claustrophobic and Sanji couldn't be sure of anything anymore. Perhaps it was the silence he was not used to, or having a too stable ground under his feet, or even having to try, and fail, to avoid his brother all the time, which was starting to feel as silly as it was uselessly energy consuming, Anyway Sanji was under the impression that he was slowly losing his mind.

One day something happened, and he had to finally accept that yes, as a matter of fact he was going insane.

Whenever they happened to cross paths both the Vinsmokes were more than happy to vent their frustration on each other, even if their fights consisted in nothing more than a heated exchange of insults.  
One evening, though, Sanji had spent more time than usual in the kitchen without realizing it, so when he run into the other on the way to his own room it was almost midnight.

"What the hell are you doing still up?" Ichiji asked brusquely, almost as if the other's presence at that ungodly hours of the night offended him.

"It's none of your business"

"That's my house, you idiot"

"So?"

"We had an agreement, if you are so stupid you can't respect one single rule then leave."

"I will, when she'll feel better."

So far it wasn't really anything new. Only a pretty normal exchange for two like them, but soon the conversation took a bad turn that Sanji didn't like at all.

Ichiji stared at him coldly. “If you want to wait for your dear sister to wake up you'll have to stay here for a very long time.” He spoke almost as if the mere thought disgusted him. And Sanji was sure it did.

Sadly, it was all true and the exact reason why Sanji hated those worlds. He couldn't come up with a witty comeback though. “Shut the hell up” was the best he could manage.

Ichiji of course, had zero intentions of shutting his mouth. He was bored, tired, and having Sanji there meant that he had to watch his own back in his own house. In retrospect he considered letting him stay an awful idea, so at least he would gain a bit of sick entertainment by riling him up. 

“Did you really think she'd magically get better just because you're here?”

Again, that was the truth. Sanji's presence was totally irrelevant since there was not a single thing he could do for Reiju. He vaguely suspected that Ichiji was frustrated for the same reason, the oh so advanced Germa's technology apparently was not enough to help their sister. Nevertheless the redhead's tone of voice, that perpetually detached attitude, as if Reiju wasn't his sister too, quickly drove Sanji up the wall.

"I said shut up you asshole!"

"You are not the great hero you think you are. You can't save her, so just give up!” 

"Never!"

Provoking his good for nothing brother was far too easy and Ichiji smiled his most cynical smile, "she may never wake up, with or without you here."

Sanji had no idea why that bastard had picked that night in particular to be even more of an asshole than usual, not that he gave a single fuck, but he didn't like the way the other was talking about their sister's possible demise and using that eventuality to irk him. 

Far from being intimidated by the growing fury in his brother's eyes, Ichiji just felt like antagonize him more. There was a sort of perverse pleasure into saying those things out loud. He'd kept them all inside himself for too long and what good had it done? There really was no point into sugarcoating things, besides Sanji's rage tasted so sweet Ichiji just needed more. He was like a wolf who has tasted the blood of his prey and now wanted to feed on flesh and bones. After all he had behaved too long already, given his standards. "Doesn't matter if she dies anyway, I guess we could always clone her."

Those deliberately cruel words finally triggered something feral in Sanji. Anger sometimes was just like an avalanche. As destructive as it was unstoppable and despite all his good intentions to just ignore Ichiji's blatant provocation, he just gave up and attacked the other man with so much belligerence it could be considered even disproportionate, given the circumstances.

Ichiji sneered triumphantly and of course reacted promptly. Even without his suit he was incredibly fast and incredibly strong, but now that there was no blackmail to hold Sanji back, the blond could easily hold his own. He landed a few good kicks, would they leave bruises on his brother's hardened body? Sanji doubted it, but kicked as hard as he could just in case.

It'd have been fun to reach Ichiji's stupid, admittedly handsome face too and ruin it, maybe make him spit a few teeth. Too bad the redhead was a skilled fighter, so Sanji suddenly found himself on his back, on the cold corridor's marble, with his brother's hands viciously clasped around his neck. 

That was alarming, but before Sanji could even start to worry something happened. Later he could only blame the adrenaline of the fight if their fully erected members brushed against one another; for the shiver of pleasure that run down both of their backs, though, he couldn't really find an explanation.

At least Ichiji was stunned too, to the point that he immediately removed his hands as if Sanji's skin had burned him. He stood exactly where he was, however, straddling the blond and for once incapable to act. Sanji, as bewildered as he felt, still took the opportunity to overturn their positions with a sudden thrust of his back.

The abrupt change of perspective didn't provide enough distraction to wash away their self-consciousness, yet after a couple of seconds of total awkwardness the two men spent staring owlishly into each other's eyes, Sanji finally surrendered to curiosity. For some reason he wanted to know, he had to, so he pushed his hips tentatively. As he had predicted, Ichiji was just as hard as him; lust and desire were clearly written on his brother's face, after all, which was weird in itself, considering how well guarded the redhead usually was. This made Sanji even more eager to taste the waters so he tried to take a step further. It was a dangerous game, but so facinating on a primal level, that he deliberately choose to ignore any possible consequence and pushed his hips again, harder, grabbing a handful of Ichiji's ruby red hair and pulling his brother's head back. 

Ichiji put his hands on Sanji's shoulders, ready to push him away if necessary, but he did nothing more than that. Sanji found it extremely intriguing. Did Ichiji really not intend to stop him? How much further could he go? He gave the other's erection a firm stroke and again Ichiji not only didn't stop him, but had to swallow a moan. It didn't go unnoticed though, and Sanji could gave it only one meaning.

"Being beaten turns you on?” The blond mocked with a vicious smile. “Who'd have thought."

Completely unfazed, Ichiji quickly retorted "looks like it turns you on even more." Then to make a point he grabbed the blond's hard cock in a firm grip. A sharp intake of breath was all the confirmation he needed. Sanji could taunt him to his heart content but was just as hard as he was, if not more. There was nothing the cook could say at that point to deny his own arousal. Not that he'd have in the first place. Sanji never considered sex a sin, albeit he'd to admit those circumstances were unusual, to say the least. 

He really didn't consider the Vinsmokes family anymore either, what was about to happen was demeaning for an entirely different reason. Here he was, ready to have cheap sex with one of the people he hated the most in the world. Ichiji was a complete bastard, a soulless robot and on a normal day Sanji would have found the idea of touching him completely disgraceful. There was nothing normal in that situation anyway, Sanji had just to be grateful that Zoro couldn't see him because he knew already he couldn't stop anymore.

The heat pooling into his groin was simply delicious and Sanji had never been particulary good at denying himself. Ichiji surely didn't have any moral to hold him back, but obviously had very skilled hands, and if his predatory gaze was anything to go by, he was even starting to be impatient. It was unfair that he could enjoy the sex while Sanji, of all people, couldn't, so the cook finally decided to forget any remaining doubt.

A sort of silent agreement passed between the two men, then for the first time in their life they happened to be on the same page: whatever was about to happen was just a much needed, rough sexual outlet. Nothing less and nothing more. 

That felt like all the absolution Sanji needed and he finally proceeded to feverishly unbutton his brother's pants. He let Ichiji do the same with his own but slapped away his hand abruptly when their cocks finally came in contact skin to skin. It was a blissful sensation but Sanji didn't trust the other, not even a little bit, and after all Ichiji didn't seem to mind. He let the blond grab both their erections with his long, agile fingers and simply stood there, enjoying the friction.

They didn't last, they couldn't have, they came shortly after, simply from that hurried, unrefined handjob, both caught off guard and after all unwilling to share each other's company longer than strictly necessary. Right after Sanji stood up, in fact, rearranged his clothes and headed for his room without a word.

Ichiji got up from the floor more slowly, lacking his usual grace and too unfocused to remember that he had had an honest killing purpose against his brother only a few minutes before, then something had gone royally wrong with that simple plan.

Sanji had always been different and not only because he was born weak or incomplete, there was something else but Ichiji couldn't point his finger on it. He was actually good looking, but there had to be something more. Maybe it was the intensity of his blue eyes, and the fact that, although Sanji obviously despised him, Ichiji had to do very little to make him succumb to his own lust.

He never would have thought that Sanji had it in himself, to do such a thing with him, of all people. Surely there wasn't any love lost between the two of them and in a sense, Sanji's hate made everything even more intriguing for Ichiji, leaving him with only one regret, while heading for his own bedroom. There could've been more.

Unbeknownst to either, Sanji's thoughts were almost the same. Once in his bed he couldn't sleep for a long while. He spent hours looking for an explanation but couldn't find any. He wouldn't have thought that Ichiji could ever let himself being touched like that by his failure of a brother. Evidently Ichiji wasn't the war machine everyone believed him to be, if he needed to find release like any other man. What surprised Sanji the most, anyway, was his own desire. Yes, Ichiji was quite easy on the eyes and he gave off a sense of power and danger that was undeniably alluring, but Sanji still detested him, then why he too felt like there should have been more?

The next evening, when the two men run into each other again it was a bit less casual. Even their insults were less heartfelt, still it soon turned physical, and when they got to touch each other it was violent as it was hot. Neither of them wanted to leave things halfway, that time, so they slipped into the first unused room they could find. It was a neutral territory, which for some reason seemed essential. Even more importantly the room had a large bed covered in ivory silk.

As soon as Sanji's eyes lay on it he felt a pang of guilt. Nothing tied him to the swordsman, unfortunately, nevertheless he felt almost as if he was about to cheat on Zoro and he intended to punish Ichiji for that too.

The bed had a nice brass headboard that gave the cook a tantalizing idea. He grabbed his brother by the upper arm and pushed him brusquely on the silky sheet then he too climbed on the bed, kneeling between Ichiji's legs.

“Impatient, aren't we?” Ichiji's voice was condescending, as if he was simply humouring a kid. That irked Sanji quite a lot. He knew he shouldn't give in to the other's provocation so easily but he couldn't help himself. It looked like Ichiji could bring out the worst in him with no effort at all. Just one of his many talents.

"Give me your hands" Sanji ordered while pulling off his own leather belt.

"Fuck you" that time Ichiji answered instinctively. He was opposing a mild resistance, mostly on principle only because he found extremely funny that Sanji could really think he had the upper hand. It was the ultimate joke, but there were some limits. 

Sanji could only smirk. Rile the other up had its charm, he could almost see Ichiji's point. "We both know very well that I'll be the one fucking you, so do as I tell you" he said venomously. 

"Don't you dare give me orders, loser" Ichiji retorted, but his arousal made those words less intimidating than he'd have liked.

Sanji's smile was razor sharp, if his brother's hardened cock was anything to go by, Ichiji was already enjoying himself much more that what he was willing to let on, which in turn turned Sanji on even more."We can stop right now if you are too scared." 

Those words weren't kind, weren't gentle, Ichiji recognized them for the challenge they were meant to be. He wasn't exactly inclined to give in to Sanji's sudden arrogance, neither he could let that underdog think he was scared of him, yet that almost cruel, unprecedented version of his brother was actually driving him crazy with lust and that was perplexing. 

So far his experience with sex had been different. To Ichiji sex was an item, something useful to reach a purpose. If it was also satisfying even better, but to placate his own thirst had almost never been his primary goal. It took him a while to come to terms with his own desire.

For a long chilling moment, in fact, the cook feared that he'd gone too far. He hadn't specifically intended to blackmail Ichiji, even if he'd have deserved that and much more, but in truth he was desperate to fuck him. To have that proud, fierce, strong soldier to yield, to submit of his own will was the most powerful aphrodisiac ever. 

Was it just retaliation? Sanji couldn't give a damn. Control was, after all, the first thing he had been forced to give up when he'd rejoined his family and now he got the chance to take it from Ichiji. If that wasn't poetic justice... Deep down Sanji new it was perverse, almost cruel, but being finally the one on top, quite literally, having Ichiji under him, apparently powerless, making him submit albeit to pleasure rather than pain, made Sanji feel intoxicated with a raw power that was new to him and thus even more exciting. But Ichiji had to surrender by his own will. 

Finally the redhead made up his mind. He kept his distant and hostile attitude, but in the end, surprising both Sanji and himself he actually did as he'd been told. He finally offered his hands with a defiant look, hiding his willing defeat behind a little malevolent grin. "What is it, now, you don't trust your own brother?"

The answer was ice cold and entirely honest. "No. And if you think I still consider you my brother, you are delusional." Those words, unfortunately, couldn't hurt Ichiji and to tie his wrists to the headboard was a purely symbolic gesture to show who was in charge, they both knew it. Ichiji was remotely docile solely because he had decided to be, but he could free himself very easily if he wanted to. He was merely letting Sanji play. 

That was just one of the many acts of arrogance of a man who knew he could afford it, and yet it was still arousing beyond reason for Sanji. He simply loved that switch in the chain of command and surely he had no intention of really abusing his position, he was not that kind of person nor did he want to become one. Still he could enjoy that small triumph.

Now he could prove to his conceited, so called brother, how much he didn't care about him, that he considered him even less than a stranger, to the point of lowering himself to use him as a sex toy. It was satisfactory even if Ichiji couldn't give a damn about Sanji's opinion, and if that uneasiness Sanji felt deep down was regret, the cook would just ignore it, after all there was a world of pleasure waiting for them both. 

They would make the most of each other's body and that was at least something they could agree on, so Sanji wasted no more time and tore Ichiji's pants open with strong hands, then quickly undressed him from the waist down, almost ripping his underwear off in the process. He lowered his own pants and boxers just the barely minimum to free his own throbbing length, though. Yet another small, insignificant and oddly satisfying victory.

Sanji only had precome and his own spit as lubricant, which he used more for himself than for Ichiji because he didn't get off on pain, not even his enemy's. He searched his bother's eyes with his own, then, at the same time looking for a last confirmation and giving a last warning, then without further ado pushed his cock inside the tight little hole ready for him, despite the almost total lack of preparation. 

Sanji was well endowed and Ichiji had to swallow a cry and clench his teeth, the intrusion had been a bit too fast and sudden and not entirely painless, but the thought to ask the other to stop or slow down never crossed his mind. He wouldn't disgrace himself to the point of showing any kind of weakness in front of his idiotic, defective, weak brother. He was also sure that soon the pain would turn into pleasure, it always did.

Sanji groaned, the sudden penetration had been a bit too much even for him. “Shit, you're tight” he managed and for once it sounded almost as a compliment.

“Shut up and move.” Despite the initial discomfort Ichiji was not inclined to wait, especially not for Sanji's convenience.

The cook had to smile at all that eagerness and he didn't need to be told twice. He grabbed the other's hips in a bruising grip and started to mercilessly pound into that warm, willing body. It was beyond amazing for them both to the point they soon forgot their mutual hatred and gave themselves over to the pleasure. That was also when, for the first time, Ichiji really realized he had actually lost control. Even if he had wanted to, there was nothing he could actually have done while Sanji loomed over him, with a smug, triumphant expression on his face, rocking his hips hard and fast, except lay there and take whatever the blond choose to gave to him.

He couldn't help the moan escaping his own throat as well, just as he couldn't bring himself to punch that cocky bastard of a brother into the wall because the truth was that the pleasure was already so intense Ichiji just couldn't bring himself to go without. All he could do was remember to breath as Sanji kept on thrusting deeper and deeper inside his body and tighten his knees around the blond's hips hoping it would be at least uncomfortable.

It was, actually, Ichiji had strong legs just like Sanji's own, but he ignored the discomfort and went on for a long time, perfectly at home between the redhead's legs, as if he'd spent years fucking him. Maybe Ichiji was devoided of any kind of emotion, but his body was surprisingly responsive. It was also so incredibly tight! Sanji was almost surprised that Ichiji could be actually useful for something, specifically giving him so much pleasure. Everything else was up to his own imagination. He closed his eyes and did so without any sense of guilt. Ichiji wasn't looking at him too and seemed so lost in his own world that Sanji felt free to let his mind run free. 

He dreamed to be somewhere else, with another person. Without having to really focus on his partner, he wasn't forced to accept a reality he didn't like at all, one where the stupid Marimo didn't belong to him. How much better would it all have been if Zoro were with him, instead of someone who hated him, and that he hated in return.

Only when he felt close to reaching the orgasm Sanji opened his eyes again, came back to earth and decided to be kind enough to stroke Ichiji's over sensitive erection too, leaking with precome and begging for release. After all the redhead had behaved himself and provided him with a decent fuck, so he brought him to climax first. For Sanji it was another small victory, petty and insignificant, but a vistory nonetheless. Ichiji didn't complain and didn't even try to resist, he was actually quite desperate to come at that point, and had the presence of mind of being happy that Sanji hadn't thought to make him beg. He was still so naive! 

Ichiji squirmed while arching his back and thrusting his hips into Sanji's hand untill he finally reached the climax, with an almost pained moan. There was no more pain, though, that had been the first time Sanji had really touched him since the beginning and had felt incredible.

Other than grabbing his hips to bury himself more deeply into his willing body with every thrust, Sanji in fact had only touched his hands in order to tie them to the headboard. Ichiji hadn't even noticed it and once again Sanji couldn't bring himself to feel guilty. He knew that that wasn't how a decent man treated his partner, but he also knew he owned that redhead bastard absolutely nothing. He forced himself to remember that he was there for his own pleasure only, and to teach Ichiji a lesson.

Indeed, Sanji kept on pounding erratically into Ichiji's exhausted, oversensitive body for a little while, until he couldn't hold himself back anymore. Finally he too came groaning, filling the other's body with hot, pearly seed.

Making do with an orgasm that counted as barely satisfying, since it had totally lacked on the emotional side, Sanji slowly pulled his spent cock out of the redhead's ass. Not that Ichiji would ever appreciate the gesture anyway. If anything, he would consider it as an act of weakness, if he ever had noticed it in the first place.

Still struggling to regain control on his own breathing Sanji loosened the belt that bound the other's wrists, redressed quickly, then left the room with a barely noticeable nod. He felt, well, strange. His body was satisfied, his brother too, but there was a dark hole into his soul, something that had always been there, unnoticed most of the time, that now for some reasons felt a bit darker.

Was it just like Sanji had previously thought? Was that too Ichiji's fault, for the way he managed to bring out the worse in him? He didn't want to dwell on it too much, instead he tried to wipe away those pesky guilty feelings towards Zoro by remembering himself once again that what had just happened had only been pure need for release, not much more than jerking off. Maybe it was disgusting and unfair, but what was done was done. The aftermath of the orgasm was already doing magic for his mood and he was determined to enjoy that moment of relative peace of mind. 

On his part Ichiji felt relieved that Sanji had gone away so soon. Undoubtedly, sex had its purpose from a merely physical point of view. He had never considered the idea that there could also be a mental connection, so he had not even missed it. It had been a long time since he last was with someone, now his body was relaxed and satisfied and that was enough. He had not looked for anything else, especially not from Sanji. It was amusing that there was finally something his younger brother was actually pretty good at. He tried not to ask himslef any more questions while he reached the bathroom adjacent to the room and washed away the traces Sanji had left on him.

 

The next day went on more or less uneventfully. Of course Reiju kept on sleeping, locked away from Sanji and the rest of the world. There was only so much a cook could do in a kitchen when he didn't have a pack of hungry wolves to feed and two lovely ladies to delight with his creations. That left room for an irritating itch that grew in the back of Sanji's mind to the point that when the night came it was almost all he could think of. Pretending to leave it all to fate was hypocritical and a waste of time, so Sanji went straight to look for Ichiji and found him sitting in his living room, reading exactly the same book he had found some nights before in Reiju's room. It was a further confirmation of the fact that his brother went to visit her. Somehow that knowledge softened Sanji a little.

"Follow me" he said simply, instead of starting by throwing random insult as always.

The other didn't even raise his eyes from the book. "No."

"I have to talk to you."

Ichiji understood immediately, their two previous conversations had both ended in a certain way so he had no doubt what Sanji's goal was. He didn't mind talking, it actually made him feel pretty good but he could still take advantage of the opportunity to embarrass his brother.

He crossed his arms and levelled the other with a glare that could have froze the inside of a volcano. "Let's talk then. Tell me who is Zoro." 

Sanji paled. "W... What?"

Ichiji weighed him up with a look of very fake innocence and something else Sanji didn't like very much. He didn't need to add anything, the only moment when Sanji could have called Zoro's name was obviously the only one he shouldn't have. It was Ichiji's turn to taste the sweet scent of a petty victory.

Sanji was at a loss. Had he really done so? Had he called Zoro's name while having sex with Ichiji? It wasn't believable that the redhead could be jealous, let alone hurt, but Sanji couldn't help feeling awkward just the same, as if he'd given away an important secret, which was actually almost true. Nobody knew about his feelings for Zoro, not even Zoro himself. To think that the first one to know had to be that shitty excuse for a human being was a cosmic joke. Sanji tried to hide both his anger at himself and his embarrassment behind a mask of cynical disinterest, "nevermind. Good night."

"Wait," Ichiji said a little too quickly for his own tastes, and he too had to resort to sarcasm to hide his mistake. "How sensitive!" He mocked, then with his usual indolence he got up and headed for the same room they had used the previous night without turning back. He knew that Sanji would follow him, and they certainly didn't need any foreplay. The mere thought was cringeworthy for the both of them.

It all began and ended exactly like the first time, with Sanji ordering his brother to raise his hands so that he could tie them and Ichiji inexplicably obeying without any fuss. Immediately after Sanji left without a word. 

Undoubtedly the blond was more than satisfied even if all he did with his brother was to fuck him without finesse, without kindness and certainly without any trace of affection. That was the point actually. To enjoy the temporary power he had over Ichiji, maybe even teaching him a bit of humility in the process. That evening he had pounded him even harder than the previous night, with exactly that purpose in mind. It was also a good payback for that absurd calling-Zoro's-name incident. He had been careful that time, though, to not say anything he shouldn't have.

Of course the redhead hadn't learned any lesson but had seemed pleased enough, even more so than the previous time.

That time too Sanji avoided touching him as much as possible. He had to admit Ichiji's body was tempting, with the tight muscle and the flawless skin, the curve of his neck and the way he unknowingly bit his lower lip. The black ink of his tattoo made a sheer contrast with his fair skin. He wasn't a lover to please and worship, though, and certainly Sanji didn't want to turn those intercourses into something they absolutely weren't meant to be, so he only touched Ichiji when he had decided he could come, because the way he contracted his muscles around Sanji's erection was simply perfect. 

Obviously they also never kissed, Ichiji didn't deserve it in Sanji's opinion and he wouldn't even appreciate it but he certainly had to like what Sanji did to him because he kept on following him every time his brother went to pick him up in his room. He looked only barely interested but the way he met Sanji's punishing thrusts and let those delicious moans escape his lips every now and then, spoke volumes.

Sanji, on the other and, having found that perfect outlet for his own frustration was less tense, less aggressive, but kept on giving the other what he so evidently was looking for, almost fearing that if he became less passionate Ichiji would lose interest. 

Since when his brother had become such an addiction Sanji didn't know, but was determined to take advantage of the situation for the time being. Even if he knew it wasn't fair for neither of them. 

During the day, when he was alone with his thoughts, it was easier to blame himself for the totally ungentlemanly way he was acting. Also, the doubt that he was cheating on Zoro somehow still crept into Sanji's mind, even if he did his best to ignore it. Was he acting like a coward? Maybe, but blaming it all on Ichiji was as cowardly as it was tempting, and Sanji was the type of man who simply enjoyed giving in to temptation. Especially when the night came, and in that big silent house it was like being under a malicious spell.

Ichiji needed the outlet as much as Sanji did an, so it all went on without variations for a few days, except for the fact that Sanji had provided some lube at a certain point, which made things even more fun. 

One evening Sanji was simply too exhausted to immediately get up and leave so he lay down next to his brother and lit a cigarette. The other man, instead, did everything as usual. He freed himself from the belt that Sanji kept on using on him and that the blond had loosened even before sliding out of his body, then reached the bathroom without a word. Always thorough and efficient, Ichiji did everything quickly and came out fully dressed while Sanji was still on the bed with what remained of his cigarette, then left the room without another word, but in doing so he unknowingly left Sanji struggling with a brand new dilemma.

Sanji knew it hadn't been retaliation. Why Ichiji should take revenge for something he didn't even consider an offence? He had simply done everything like any other time but now that Sanji could see for himself what it meant to be left like that after the sex, without a single word, he decided that he didn't like it at all and ended up feeling like a complete asshole.

Him. 

Because of that bastard who Sanji had the misfortune of having to call brother. It was an injustice of epic proportion, and it was also ridiculous since the cook was used to consider the other a machine without feelings, always so indifferent to the point that he probably hadn't even noticed him leaving the other times. What a shock would have been for Ichiji if ever Sanji had decided to end their meetings with some post-sex cuddles. The idea was tragicomic. Yet Sanji couldn't help feel sorry. Just a little. Not even prostitutes deserved such a treatment.

He remembered that cold, dark sensation in the depth of his heart, the one that had accompanied him soon after the first time he had fucked Ichiji. Had that been guilt too? Did he already knew, deep down, that what he was doing was wrong? Had his heart been able to see what his mind coulndn't? That anger and resentement were turning him into somebody else, somebody Sanji would never want to become? And why on earth did everything about his stupid family have to be so complicated?

So much for blaming it all on Ichiji, the cook though. Sanji gave in to temptation far to easily, he knew it, but he also knew he wasn't a bad person and he could see his own mistakes pretty clearly. His real father came into his mind. Oh, how hard the old Zeff would have kicked his ass if he had knew what an egoistic bastard his son had become.

The next evening, before Ichiji could get up, Sanji offered him a cigarette. He didin't even need to say anything, he simply tapped the other's shoulder with the packet. Sanji couldn't come up with a better way to convince the other to stay a while, anyway, and he had to start somewhere. Maybe spending a few minutes together without fighting or fucking wouldn't hurt.

His brother's first reaction was to look at him puzzled, suspicious even, but in the end he accepted the offer. In the aftermath of yet another powerful orgasm, they both felt mellowed enough to be able to smoke in a silence that could be considered relatively companionable, so when Sanji reached his room he felt a little better. No matter who he was dealing with, being a decent human being always paid in the end.

Assuming that paying a whore with a cigarette was decent. But Ichiji wasn't a whore forced by the hardships of life, right? He was there by his own volition, for his own pleasure, which he got in spades and sure as hell he wouldn't shut up even for a minute if something displeased him. Also, he still was the enemy, wasn't he?

Next time, while the two were smoking, surprisingly enough it was Ichiji himself the one to break the silence.

"When do you plan to leave again?" The redhead had maintained a neutral tone, devoid of the usual hostility, so Sanji also decided to keep the conversation light.

"Are you already tired of me?"

"You have no idea," Ichiji rolled his eyes so blatantly that Sanji couldn't take him completely seriously and let out a smile. That felt surprisingly good.

"Why do you want to know?"

"You're in my house, idiot, why do you keep forgetting it?" Again, Ichiji had spoken in a tone that, for him, could be almost called friendly.

"I wish I could," Sanji said lightly, then for good measure added, "asshole."

The conversation ended like that. Ichiji looked at Sanji with something so close to resignation it was almost comic and Sanji had to suppress another smile.  
That question so out of the blue, however, sounded a bit strange. Maybe Ichiji was really tired of having him around or maybe there was something else. Maybe Yonji and Niji were going to come back soon and that could complicate things. 

With Ichiji, despite everything, Sanji had created a kind of connection, albeit a very fucked up one, that had nothing to do with sex. It seemed to Sanji that staying away from their father was good for the redhead too; he was still the same, cold and cynical, but also less aggressive, less cruel. It had been so since the beginning, starting with the moment he had let him stay in that house. It was a good change, as far as Sanji was concerned, but it wasn't granted that he would have the same luck with the other two, and surely Ichiji must have known it too.

Furthermore, the truth was that Sanji had already been thinking about leaving. He wanted to get back to his life, where things were so much simpler and he didn't have to confront himself with his own darker side. Also, as hard as it was to admit it, Reiju may not actually get better so soon.

The most significant thing about all that conversation anyway, was that it had happened. It was the first time the two men simply talked, but not the last. Their throwbacks were quite entertaining, Sanji in fact almost started to like talking to the other. He wasn't so mad at him anymore, not all the time at it felt better, not to be angry. Anger was a dangerous, consuming feeling, Sanji had known it since before, yet he almost let that feeling consume him. 

Ichiji too didn't seem to mind that recent evolution in their relationship, if whatever they shared could be considered so, even though the blond still struggled a lot to decipher his brother's emotions, assuming he had any. Yet now that Sanji could observe the other more closely, it seemed to him that something was there, something human, so well hidden that perhaps even Ichiji himself wasn't aware of it.

It was not just the abandonment with which the older gave himself every time, that could be due to pure lust, there were also many other small clues. Reiju's room, for example. There were so many small details the blond had started to notice, especially small variations in the equipment that kept her alive and that Ichiji was surely able to use. Not only did he go to her, then, he also worried about keeping her alive, and for some reason that made Sanji almost happy. Almost. To know that he'd leave her in good hands was a huge relief and basically the reason why he'd come to the small island in the first place.

At that point he wouldn't mind investigating the subject further, to find out what really went through his brother's head. Maybe Ichiji would even make things easier for him since he wasn't so tense anymore. However what Sanji discovered the next night, was something else totally, and the worst nightmare he could have ever imangined.


	2. Humans again

It was almost an unspoken pact that any post-sex conversations had to stay on impersonal topics, so to avoid any possible escalation. Both Sanji and Ichiji felt too lazy and spent after sex anyway, to even consider the option to fight, but once Sanji absently made a personal comment as they were finishing dressing.

"I didn't think you were so... prone to sex," he said genuinely curious.

Ichiji shrugged. "Why does it surprise you?"

"I thought that someone like you considered human relationships a waste of time."

"Indeed. But there's far too much time here, right?"

“So you're just bored”

Again, Ichiji shrugged, “so are you.” There was also thematter of that name Sanji called the first time, that Zoro guy. So maybe the blond was also frustrated but to Ichiji it didn't really matter, so he let Sanji go on.

"And what about before? I know I wasn't your first."

"You've got a point?"

"Well, you contradict yourself. At one point you evidently felt like wasting some precious time finding someone to fuck."

"No you moron. It was just part of the training."

Sanji had an honest laugh at that, "excellent excuse, I have to remember it."

Ichiji didn't seem to grasp why it was funny. "Our father thought so. This is why he wanted me to learn when I was very young."

A cold, horrible feeling grabbed Sanji's heart and clenched it like some bloodthirsty beast's claw. He immediately lost any will to laugh, "what the fuck does that mean?"

Ichiji frowned at him, genuinely puzzled, then spoke slowly as if he had to explain something obvious to a dumb child. "What I said. Father thought it could be a useful skill to trick enemies, in some circumstances, get their trust, lower their guard, this kind of things."

Sanji shook his head in disbelief. A man who had poisoned his own children while they were still in their mother's womb surely wasn't above considering sex a weapon, but that was not exactly what he had asked. "Did he teach you... personally?" He tried again, his hands still shaking around the knot of his tie. He was completely terrified of the answer that might follow.

"What the hell does it matter to you anyway?” 

“Was it some... coach?”

“Of course!”

Maybe Sanji should have found that answer relieving, but he didn't. Either way it was exactly the complete and total cold shower he had feared. The thought that it might have been Judge himself was disgusting beyond reason, but that he had assigned one of the coaches to the task was no better. Maybe he'd been somebody with whom Sanji had trained too, before leaving. The thought made him feel sick, he had to swallow his bile before he could speak again. "How old were you?"

Ichiji was nonplussed, he really didn't see what was all the fuss about. "What difference does it make? We've been training since forever, you know that."

That conversation was as surreal as it was terrible and the way Ichiji seemed incapable to grasp the gravity of what he was saying was starting to scare Sanji. Did his brother really not understand? Had Judge brainwashed him to that point? And what about the other three? Sanji approached him with a few quick strides, grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him while trying his best to swallow his own anger. "It's not the same thing, you idiot! Ichiji, how old were you?"

The other was so taken aback by that sudden outburst he answered mostly automatically. "Thirteen I believe, maybe a little older. What the hell is wrong with you now?"

Sanji felt a fierce rage explode inside his chest. That man, the one he had called father, whose love he'd begged for, was a monster in every respect. How could anybody do something like that to his own children? And the man in front of him, the brother he had hated so much, who he had enjoyed loathing, and blaming, and using to vent his own frustration, seemed to really have no idea what Judge had done to him.

"How long did it go on?" He asked with just a faint voice, without even knowing why he was interested in those morbid details. It was almost like being in front of an accident, he couldn't look away even if he knew that what he had in front of his eyes would give him nightmares.

By now Ichiji was staring at him as if he had gone completely mad. "Years. Now let me go" he said in an uncertain tone, trying to escape the blond's steel grip.

Sanji didn't let him go, though, but let his hands slip from the other's shoulders to his upper arms. He almost had the urge to hug him, but he didn't dare because he was sure to be rejected. Sanji was petrified anyway, part of him simply refused to believe what he had just heard. And the way Ichiji had addressed the whole question, as if it was no big deal made everything so much worse. The pirate felt like crying, and at the same time he wanted to flee a thousand miles away and forget everything he had heard. Still he stood where he was, he needed to know one more thing. "Also... Reiju? The others too?"

"Yes, why are you acting like this?"

The confusion in Ichiji's eyes was genuine and that was somehow the last stroke. "Why?!" Sanji screamed, completely astonished by the way his brother seemed so unaffected. Did he really not get it? "It's rape, you fool, that's why!"

Ichiji furrowed his brow and shook his head slightly, and for the first time in his life Sanji truly felt sorry for him. He obviously had some doubts but actually, really didn't understand, at least not fully. That was the extent of the damage Judge had created. "I never said no. Neither did the others as far as I know. I knew it was necessary."

"Because you were just a child and that total jerk you called a father brainwashed you! He made you all so you couldn't even fear the most obvious violation!"

Faced with those objections, to which evidently he didn't know how to answer, Ichiji closed up and went back to be what he unfortunately had been in the past. Aloof, hostile, detached, his words full of resentment and disgust. "Now, don't you dare feel sorry for me, you fucking loser!" At that he also freed himself from Sanji's grip with a forceful push.

This time Sanji let him go, unable to say anything anymore. He felt like drowning, he felt like being sick, he felt like killing someone. More than anything else he felt like dying.

He tried so hard to remember all the reasons why he didn't care either about Ichiji or everyone else in that rotten family, yet at that point he knew he was only lying to himself. He did care, he always had, despite the hate, the resentment and despite himself. Yet Ichiji's apparent disinterest regarding the whole thing was unnerving and Sanji couldn't stand it.

"Go to hell," he said only, before turning on his heels and leaving. He even felt good, for the grand total of three seconds. At least now he could understand better why Ichiji took shelter into his trademark passive aggressive indifference.

The relief didn't last, anyway, and when Sanji reached the kitchen he was so furious and upset he could have cried. He knew it was not right to blame his brother, not that time, yet in the previous days having Ichiji to balme for everything, including his own mistakes, had been so liberating it was actually difficult to go without it. Oh, if only Judge was still alive, he could have torn him to pieces, make him pay for everything he had ever done to his family. That man had brought only misery and destruction upon the people he should have loved the most. That hell demon would have deserved nothing better than a painful, messy death.

In that moment of outrage, pain and desperation Sanji punched the wall, forgetting himself, forgetting that he always had to take care of his hands.

Once again Sanji had to swallow the tears and slid down the wall until he sat on the hard, cold floor. There he stood, motionless, simply looking at the opposite wall for a long while, as if hypnotized by the dull, flawless, white plaster.

"It wasn't his fault," he said aloud, thinking of his brother and regretting yelling at him. 

What should he do now? Was there still something that could be done? For a moment he regretted never coming back, remembering the day Reiju had let him run; how everything could have been different, had he come back and took his siblings with him, even at the cost of forcing them.

But it would have been an impossible dream and Sanji knew it. He couldn't have done anything by himself, such a scrawny child, too weak back then even to save himself. He had barely managed as an adult, and only because he had had his nakama to watch his back.

Not that it made him feel much better. Only one thing could make him feel better at that point. To go back to the Sunny, to the family he had chosen for himself, to Zoro. Everything was bright and funny when he was with them, even if they risked their life every day. He sorely missed the care free days of his life as a pirate, so he finally made his decision. He would leave shortly, even if that made him look like he was running away, which was after all at least half true.

He was running away, again, from a father who had hated everybody but himself so much Sanji could still feel that hate even after the man's death. A man who had used his own wife as a convenient incubator, whose love for his other children had been so sick and wrong Sanji was now actually relieved to not have been on the receiving end of it. 

He refused to feel bad for running away from such a monster, but there was something else he could not get away from so easily.

He could not deny having used Ichiji too, fucking him mercilessly to take out on him his irritation, his still lingering anger for everything his family had done to him and even his bore. In fact, at first at least, that had been his main purpose, to punish him, to take control away from him and now Sanji was incredibly ashamed of it. He had always washed his own conscience in the knowledge that his brother enjoyed himself just as much as he did, but as a man Sanji knew very well how the body reacted. Yet sex was much more than a sterile physiological reaction to an external stimulus, it had to be. Had he behaved like his father after all, taking advantage of somebody just because it was convenient? Somebody who had no idea what sex could and should really be? Had Judge come closer to his purpose than he ever suspected? Had he turned Sanji into a soulless monster like himself?

Anger was a dangerous emotion, just like he had always thought and that dark hole inside himself, the uneasy sensation he had felt while leaving the bedroom after the first time he had slept with Ichiji had been just a warning. Sanji had chosen to ignore it and now he was paying for his own shallowness. 

Yet Ichiji was now an adult man with a very clear idea of what he wanted and even too capable of annihilating everybody who may be stupid enough to try and force him to do something against his will. That was at least a little relief but was not enough. So maybe Sanji wasn't a paedophile and a rapist, but he still was an asshole and that couldn't do. 

His thoughts returned to Zoro once more. He didn't feel worthy of the swordsman's integrity and courage anymore, neither of Luffy's candor, or of the purity of his beloved Robin and Nami. No, he wasn't worthy of the loyalty of all his nakama, but at least he could try to regain that worth before finally going back to them.

After spending the whole night tormented by his own conscience and barely able to nap, Sanji got up with a terrible headache but he was also more resolute than ever to not leave without first fixing his own mess. He was simply too involved now, to just turn around a leave.

It still took the blond almost the whole day to find the courage to look for Ichiji who was, as usual towards that time, in his living room.

When Sanji entered the other looked up from his book just for the time it took to greet him with a predictable "what do you want, loser?" 

That fragment of normality was almost comforting, so Sanji was able to answer immediately with his usual comeback, "we need to talk. Asshole."

"I'm busy, come back later."

Obviously. Ichiji loved making small things difficult for him, but Sanji had long since learned how to play that game. He moved with extraordinary speed and stole the book from his brother's hands. Ichiji was just as quick to get up and attack. Sanji parried the blow with one knee but didn't counterattack.

Ichiji was not particularly satisfied, but he didn't have a great desire to fight so he just set for a foul look "you're more unbearable than usual tonight, what do you want?"

Sanji took a breath. "I'll leave tomorrow."

"About time"

"But first I want to apologize"

An heavy silence fell, Ichiji looked as taken aback as he could be. "What?"

The total confusion on his brother's face prompted Sanji to continue, it was always better than a full and total rejection, besides it was now or never. However, it was not an easy conversation, all he could do was follow his instinct.

"For how I treated you these days"

"I don't know what you're talking about, shithead."

"Are you fucking serious? I... I used you!"

"So? I used you too."

As much as he was completely unprepared for everything that had to do with the emotional aspects of life, Ichiji was not a fool and he had expected something like that, after the previous night. Of course Sanji wouldn't leave it alone so soon. He just didn't feel like a victim, he refused to feel like a victim and he wanted his stupid brother to understand it very clearly, so he didn't give him time to answer back. He get closer and regarded him with a serious, intense glare that set all the alarm bells in Sanji's mind. One wrong word, at that point, could easily send all to hell, so he kept silent and let the redhead speak first.

"Let's make one thing clear, you idiot. If you had ever tried to force me to do anything you would now be in a grave and you know it very well. So you can wash your useless, pathetic conscience as well. Nothing happened in these days that I didn't want."

Those words, albeit harsh, were actually a balm on Sanji's wounded soul, yet the blond couldn't completely absolve himself. Ichiji had done everything of his own free will but the fact remained that Sanji had used him and that what they had done was nothing even remotely close to what he knew sex should be. And if Ichiji didn't know, then it was up to Sanji to make him understand.

In the grand scheme of things it wouldn't really change anything, but Sanji wanted to make Ichiji feel good, really good, at least for once. It was the only thing he could do for him at that point, to give him at least a term of paragon so that the redhead could maybe treat himself better in the future. For some reason Sanji didn't like the idea that his brother let himself be used like that. 

Anyway he was also certain that insisting on the subject would soon lead to broken furniture and most probably broken bones too. More importantly he didn't want Ichiji to act on impulse. "I'll wait for you in my room in an hour. If you want."

Ichiji looked at him half skeptical, why that change? Why Sanji's room? Did his stupid brother intend to subject him to some romantic crap? The idea was at the same time disturbing and funny, and not even that far fetched, Sanji was a sentimental fool after all. His voice sounded a little different that time, thought, warmer, and sent a whole series of pleasant sensations to Ichiji's groin. 

A sentimental fool, indeed, but still with an outstanding amount of charm. "Get out" was his only answer anyway, to keep Sanji hanging for a while was fun.

Sanji lit a cigarette and headed swiftly toward the kitchen hoping that Ichiji decided to accept his invitation. If you want, he had told him and that left several possibilities open, but it was only fair. He had enjoyed being in control but just because his brother had enjoyed letting him. He wouldn't force his worst enemy and anyway he had stopped considering Ichiji an enemy, he didn't even know when.

Since he had an hour to spare Sanji went to work because cooking always relaxed him, besides there was a little something he needed to do to make that evening a bit more intriguing.

His efforts didn't go to waste because exactly an hour later Ichiji knocked on his door. That made the cook happier than he would've thought. He had the feeling that the other would enjoy the little surprise he'd prepared and that made him eager. He didn't want to seem too suspicious, though, so as always he pushed Ichiji on the bed, although his playful attitude was already giving him away. The redhead played along, Sanji wasn't exactly a master of stealth and to know that there was something going on only fuelled Ichiji's interest more.

Once he had him where he wanted him, Sanji pulled off the other man's shirt, and that was new too, before giving him the usual order. This time, thought, he spoke with a suggestive, almost sultry little smile "give me you hands." His voice was also definitely warmer and his eyes kinder. 

Sanji was most definitely planning something out of the ordinary, yet Ichiji did as he was told. As if to support his theory, soon after tying his hands to the bed's headboard, Sanji produced a precious black silk scarf from his pocket. He'd found it by chance while rummaging into the closet in his own room. It was soft and clean so he hadn't asked himself any more questions. 

When he approached his brother with the clear intention of using it to blindfold him, Ichiji slightly withdrew and weighed Sanji with a vaguely perplexed look.

“What is it for?”

"Surely you're not afraid of me?" Sanji teased with a small, benevolent grin, for once unable to really feel guilty about that little trick that was only meant to make that evening a little more spicy.

The older scoffed blatantly and replied with a defiant smile, "keep on dreaming, you failure” though the glint in his eyes made those words much less venomous than they'd usually have been. He surely wasn't scared of a stupid silk scarf, and his erection said a lot more than Ichiji would ever admit out loud about whether or not he liked the situation. Sanji went on with his plan, then, conceding himself a few seconds to proudly contemplate his little masterpiece. 

So far everything was going according to plan and he was satisfied, very satisfied: Ichiji was noticeably enthusiast to participate in that little game and frankly he already looked like a gift from the God of Sex, but things would become even better in a few moments. 

Sanji unbuttoned his own shirt and then, with deliberate slowness, he unfastened his brother's trousers too, trying to scrutinize the expression on his face more carefully than usual. Ichiji's breath was already a bit laboured, which counted as a good sign. He allowed himself to be undressed without protesting, letting Sanji take it slower than usual, and raised his hips when the cook took off his underwear. 

Only when he felt the mattress shift because Sanji was getting out of bed, for the first time Ichiji felt a bit uncomfortable at not being able to see him.

"What are you doing?" He asked, wishing at the same time that he could take those words back. To show uncertainty was to show weakness, and enemies always took advantages of weakness. Only enemy was an odd definition to apply to Sanji. It had always been. First because he'd considered him too weak to even classify as an enemy and now, well, for a number of reasons he wasn't ready to investigate and had nothing to do with Sanji's strength, which had proven to be, after all, noteworthy. If that hadn't been the case Ichiji wouln't ever have let the blond touch him in the first place, starting with their first night on the corridor floor.

Sanji returned to the bed in a matter of seconds, kneeling between his legs thus interrupting his train of thoughts. "I want to play a little game. If you feel like it."

The other raised an eyebrow under the black silk covering his eyes. He actually felt like it, quite a lot, and he was sure it showed. "Do I have to worry?" He asked half-jokingly.

Sanji stroked his leg almost affectionately. "No dumbass. You just have to open your mouth." 

It wasn't exactly the answer Ichiji had expected, and that light touch on his leg was quite unexpected too, but also kinda nice. Anyway Sanji's request wasn't terrible. Oral sex, then. Not much of a surprise, given the context, and he could do it. He knew how it was done.

When he felt something cool and wet brush his lower lip, however, he knew he had guessed wrong, that meant he still had no idea what Sanji was up to. "What...?"

"Shh, open up." Sanji's voice was sweet and seductive and sent a shiver running through Ichiji's whole body. He had to obey without any more questions. Finally he recognized the sweet taste, the fruity scent, and the tiny hint of bitterness. It was a small strawberry dipped in chocolate that Sanji had offered him.

"Do you like it?" The blond asked, knowing it was a rhetorical question. He had chosen the best, sweetest and most mature fruits and the chocolate sauce was his own creation for special occasions like that.

The other could only nod while tasting the small treat. He would sooner kill himself that admit it out loud, but undoubtedly his stupid brother could do just fine in the kitchen. The only problem was that in Ichiji's experience nobody did anything for nothing. Sanji had gone from slamming him on the corridor's floor to that refined game of seduction. What could his younger brother want in exchange for all that kindness?

Sanji, however, unaware of Ichiji's last thought, offered him another strawberry and this time the redhead accepted it without hesitation, unable to see the little satisfied smile on the other's lips. He had always been an opportunist after all, and didn't intend to stop right when things started to get interesting. Whatever Sanji had in mind seemed promising, anything else could wait.

"More?" Sanji asked, amused and sure of the answer.

"Yes." Ichiji's ability to make those three simple letters sound so peremptory was incredible, so much so that Sanji was starting to find it funny. He took a strawberry and put it between his own lips, then bent over and passed it to the other through a kiss. It was the very first time he'd done something like that, Ichiji in fact, taken off guard startled slightly, even while eagerly accepting both the strawberry and the kiss, and Sanji sobered up again. 

He didn't regret that kiss, he only hoped Ichiji wouldn't consider it too intimate. The risk that he put a sudden end to everything became real, Sanji found himself hoping with all his heart that his brother didn't. 

Having put away the cup with the fruits, the cook let his long fingers slip through the other's red hair, he didn't pull it this time and Ichiji did what he usually did when he liked what Sanji did to him. He lifted his chin exposing his neck, so Sanji felt encouraged to kiss him again, more intensely, now that he didn't have to worry about not ruining the strawberry.

Tentatively at the beginning, then more thoroughly, Ichiji kissed him back and Sanji felt his own heart flutter. When he could speak again Ichiji sounded more suspiciously than ever but also amused. "You're acting weird" he declared. At least he'd let himself be properly kissed and didn't even protest when Sanji stroke his hair, but of course such a drastic change from the previous nights could not go unnoticed. 

Not for the first time Sanji wished he could kick himself for lowering the other's expectations to the point that even a simple kiss looked like a trap. "I told you, I have a surprise tonight."

"You do?"

"Or a farewell gift, if you prefer," Sanji whispered those words to Ichiji's ear just before nibbling at his neck. He felt the other barely suppress a shiver, so he immediately added, "do you trust me?"

Ichiji nodded, finding himself unable to speak. It was just sex, it didn't make sense that it was becoming something so new and different from everything he had ever known; despite himself anyway, he felt he could trust Sanji. His stupid, generous, trustworthy brother wouldn't take advantage of that situation to hurt him, Ichiji knew it. After all, those kisses and the light strokes, though so foreign, were not even remotely unpleasant, and he found himself longing for more. Indeed, he was definitely curious to find out what was the novelty to which Sanji had already referred twice.

Moving slowly, almost languidly, Sanji had meanwhile reached one of this small, dark nipples, taking it gently between his lips, as he let his hands slide along Ichiji's arms and then on his sides as well. Again, he felt his brother wince and regretted not having thought of a safeword. It was too late for that, however, so he decided to be more observant than ever to the other's reactions.

No matter their differences or enmities, or whatever was in their past, Sanji wouldn't use sex to punish Ichiji, never again. He already felt like he had done enough damage since he had known how atrociously his brother had been used. On the contrary, Sanji wanted him to know that sex could be something beautiful, at least when done with someone who had their partner's pleasure as the ultimate goal. 

The cook also had to admit that it was quite nice to fully enjoy the other's body. It was really perfect and now that he was finally allowing himself to really touch it, it was almost like seeing it for the first time, through his finger tips. He let his hands slide along every inch of that warm, alabaster skin, and why on earth he had deprived himself of that wonderful sensation before, was beyond him. He wouldn't dare complaining though, that had to be just one of the many consequences of being the asshole he'd been.

Under his languid touch Ichiji shivered again, this time Sanji could tell it was for pleasure only. Those light caresses were having the desired effect because when he lowered his gaze, Sanji could see that his brother's cock was already fully erect. This made his trousers uncomfortably tight too, and filled him with pride. This time he was doing everything just like it was supposed to be done and Ichiji seemed as far from asking him to stop as one could be.

The blond unbuttoned his own pants and began to touch himself too, he couldn't wait bury himself in the tight heat of that gorgeous body one last time, but he had to be patient. To prolong that sweet sweet torture would only amplify the pleasure later.

He peppered the other's abdomen with many feathery kisses, going lower and lower while putting his warm hands on Ichiji's hips as he had done so many times in the past. In fact Ichiji instinctively opened his legs a bit more, but Sanji didn't immediately enter him, instead he took his brother's length between his lips. 

This time Ichiji couldn't hold back a groan and a gasp, calling Sanji's name.

The blond immediately stopped. "It's alright," he said, stroking the red hair once again. That Ichiji let himself be talked and even petted like that said a lot about the fact that it wasn't alright after all. Sanji realized then that in all likelihood Ichiji had never received that kind of attention, even though he had probably given it. It was a disturbing thought and he decided to put it aside for the good of them both.

"Do you want us to stop?" He asked more seriously than ever. 

No answer came for a few long moments. That was how his brother was, Sanji thought with a new pang of anger at his father, always so confident and determined and pretty good at following orders when he decided it was worth it, but apparently unable to answer when asked what he wanted for himself. 

The redhead was actually confused. Sort of. Nothing of what Sanji was doing to him was technically new, then why it felt so unusual and in the better, most beautiful possible way? Ichiji didn't understand, but he had at least one certainty, "no, don't stop."

Sanji looked at him very attentively, "you sure?"

This time the answer came much more quickly. "If you stop now I'll kill you and make it painful, is that better?"

Sanji let out a laugh and with that all the tension of those long moments of doubt disappeared. "Idiot" he said fondly, then stroked Ichiji's erection gently, so as not to catch him by surprise again; he was pleased to see the other flushed while his cock was getting really hard under his slow strokes. Finally he bent over and swiped his tongue across Ichiji's slit tasting a few droplets of precome.

“Hell yes” was the only comment Ichiji was able to articulate and that was more than enough for Sanji. He took the whole length in his mouth and started to suck on it eagerly. From that moment on it was easier. Ichiji did his best to relax and enjoy all the attention. After a while he was so far gone he didn't even notice the lovely sounds escaping his own throat while he pushed his lenght into Sanji's mouth.

For him sex had always been something almost mechanical, nothing more than a means to an end, was it to satisfy a transitory physical need or an unconventional weapon. He had never felt so overwhelmed by his own sensations, never felt a pleasure so intense it reached the depth of his mind and perhaps even of his heart, that was now beating wildly.

Now he was out of control and it was almost unsettling, yet at the same time it felt wonderful, so when Sanji teased his hole with a finger Ichiji moaned in pure bliss and in his lust fogged mind couldn't care less if he was letting on too much in front of the other. 

Sanji was immensely pleased with himself, that was just the reaction he had been looking for, but he was getting closer by the minute and just by hearing Ichiji's voice. He also had the feeling the redhead wouldn't last much longer, and that couldn't do, the real fun had yet to begin.

Reluctantly he pulled back, releasing the other's erection, and moved away just enough to get rid of the last clothes he was still wearing and to recover the lube from under the bed.

Again Ichiji called his name but this time he sounded half threatening and half desperate. Sanji answered by stroking his leg, "aren't we impatient" he gently teased.

The redhead managed to kick him on the shin with his heel. Given how the hit had been far too slow and weak to actually hurt, he added a half heartfelt "move, you jerk" for good measure.

Sanji's eyeroll was lost since the other couldn't see it. Anyway he bent down once again to kiss him, then added an equally heartfelt “shithead.” Ichiji let him have the last word because the blond was resettling himself between his legs. His reward came soon, just a few seconds later Sanji finally entered his body first with one, then with two lubed fingers and Ichiji clenched his jaw as if he wanted to fight against his own pleasure.

"Don't do it, please" Sanji asked firmly albeit not unkindly, "I want to hear you."

Slowly Ichiji relaxed again, moaning a barely perceptible "yes" that gave Sanji goose bumps. There was something different, almost sweet about his brother in that moment, he could have easily lingered over that moment forever, he would have liked to stop the time and simply stay there playing with that magnificent body. It was always so responsive and there were so many delicious things Sanji would have liked doing to it. 

To see Ichiji while he learned to know and accept his own real pleasure and to enjoy it in full was one of the most outstanding experiences Sanji had ever had, but waiting was becoming too difficult. Ichiji was already pushing against his fingers, unknowingly clenching his muscles, so ready for the taking, ready for Sanji, and Sanji had no reason to deny them both any longer.

He removed his fingers and guided his erection towards the small opening. With an enormous effort he refrained from pushing immediately all the way in, he needed to hear from his brother's own voice that he too wanted it.

"Ichiji?" His tone was more serious as ever.

The redhead did not need further explanation and did not hesitate, there was only one thing he wanted and he wanted it immediately. He just nodded, and then added muttering something that Sanji could barely catch. "Please."

It hadn't been Sanji's intention to push him to the point of making him beg, nevertheless that small, simple word made his heart skip a beat and he almost exploded with pleasure before even being able to start. He kissed his brother again, while finally entering him with excruciating slowness; only when he was fully buried in that wonderful heat Sanji raised his eyes again. Ichiji looked so lewd, so wanton while he gave himself so trustingly to a sensation that had to be at least in part unfamiliar to him.

Was it bravery? Curiosity? Sanji didn't know, he only regretted not having seduced him like that before.

Consciously or not, when he started pushing Ichiji clutched the belt that bound his wrists instead of pulling on it. It was evident how much he needed to touch himself, but once again he had decided to play fairly, to follow the rules and Sanji felt proud of him. He kissed his slightly parted lips again, now that he had discovered he could do it and how sweet the other's lip tasted he could no longer stop. His brother responded to the kiss ravenously as he started rocking his own hips to meet Sanji's thrusts.

Ichiji's body was pliant under Sanji's incessant pounding and he was past trying to hold back his own moans, but Sanji wanted more, for the both of them. He adjusted the angle of his thrusts until he was able to brush the bundle of nerves inside the redhead's body, and Ichiji promptly arched his back as if to say he wanted more. Sanji of course was more than happy to oblige as he slammed into him even deeper and faster.  
Soon Ichiji started to visibly panting as he attempted to hide his flushed cheek in the crook of his arm, even while doing his best to keep up with Sanji's pace.

They were both so close and Sanji started to be almost afraid. He was sorry to see that unique moment of perfect understanding pass. What would happened next he didn't know for sure and he almost feared it, but he didn't want to spoil the moment with those dark thoughts.

He rested an elbow on the bed, so that he could better see his brother's face while his other hand grabbed Ichiji's dripping erection. He stroked it, the precum eased the friction quite a lot and made the stimulation even more satisfying. Between that and Sanji's penis that kept on hitting his prostate with each and every thrust, Ichiji just had no chance. He was completely lost, as in a world apart, enraptured by those sensations so intense that he almost couldn't manage them.

"Sanji ..." he murmured, biting his lip. The blond then kissed him again to prevent him from hurting himself and finally the other came in warm pearly streams, crying out in that kiss.

Ichiji's whole body tensed in spasms of pleasure and Sanji felt the clenching of his muscles around his erection that never failed to bring him to climax too. He only managed to thrust into his brother's still trembling body for a few moments more before filling him with his seed once again.

Sanji had to stay there, then, shivering, almost taken aback by the intensity of his own orgasm and trying to breath again. He was totally exhausted, but that had been by far the best orgasm he had experienced since it all had started. Not that it took a lot. Sanji's intention that night had been to show Ichiji what sex was really about, but now he realized that he had been so focused on his own rage and petty revenge that in the process he'd punished himself too, depriving himself of something beautiful.

In that bed, still lying between his brother's legs and buried deep inside him, Sanji swore to himself to never succumb to his own resentment like that ever again. He wasn't delusional to the point of thinking that one simple night of sex, as awesome as it had been, would really change anything, including of course his fucked up family, but it still had to count for something. He kissed Ichiji once again, much more slowly, almost languidly then slide out of him as gently as possible. 

He lay down beside the other man who was unusually still and finally removed the blindfold from his eyes, but Ichiji refused to look at him.

"Hey" Sanji whispered, "you okay?"

Too slowly Ichiji turned his face towards him. "Untie me" he only said. And here it was again, that distance that until a while ago Sanji had almost found reassuring, but now hurt quite badly.

He did as he had been asked without hesitation but he wasn't happy with his brother's reaction. Fearing that once free Ichiji would just get up and go away, he lay down on him again, brushing a strand of sweaty red hair from his forehead. So close Ichiji's eyes were really beautiful, too bad they weren't looking at him. Again.

"So?" The blond tried.

"So what?"

Sanji just sighed, he didn't like to ask such questions, but his silly brother had decided to be cryptic at a time like that and he simply couldn't let him. "Did you like it?"

The other nodded, but still refused to look at him and Sanji felt as if he had just swallowed a brick. He knew Ichiji had liked it very much, so what was wrong? He didn't even know why he was taking it so seriously, they were still enemies. Or not?

He put his hand on the other's cheek and gently pushed Ichiji to turn his face so that he could finally meet his eyes. "Don't be a coward, now" he said, hoping for a reaction.

"I'm not!"

"Then tell me what's wrong!"

Ichiji opened his mouth but Sanji stopped him at the last moment putting a finger on his lips "don't tell me it's nothing because I won't believe you."

Ichiji snorted, slapped his hand away and gave him a very unfriendly look. "I don't know, ok? I don't know what you did, I don't know why you did it and I hate not understanding. Now move.” Then he pushed Sanji away as if to get up. It had all actually been beautiful, perfect even, and that was the problem. Now that it was all over, that his mind wasn't fogged by desire anymore, Ichiji remembered that there would be a price to pay, just like he'd thought before. He didn't like being in debt and he hadn't lied either. He really hated not being able to understand. Why Sanji, who so obviously hated him had been so... nice? 

Yes, they had both found release, but there had to be something else, he was sure of it, yet he couldn't figure out what.

Unaware of those entangled thoughts Sanji sat on his heels to give him some space but wasn't ready to let him go so soon, not like that. He crossed his arms over his chest and declared, with a certain strictness because that seemed to work better with his stubborn brother, "if you want to understand, stay exactly where you are."

Ichiji paused for a moment, then actually sat cross-legged in front of him with an unpleasant mix of suspicion and hostility clearly written all over his face, but at least he didn't leave.

"I didn't do anything at all." Sanji declared, then exhaled. He remembered he wasn't supposed to be so harsh with his brother, it wasn't surprising that what they'd done was so confusing for him. "I only did what any remotely decent person would do when sleeping with someone." Then, as in an afterthought he added, almost sadly, “as I should have done since the beginning.”

Ichiji's jaw tightened, he didn't like having to admit he had no idea what the other was talking about, that his stupid brother knew something that he didn't. “So now what do you want?”

“What do you mean?”

“Don't play dumb. Name your price”

“P... Price?”

Ichiji just nodded lifting his chin in a defiant manner.

Sanji freezed for a few seconds, then shook his head feeling discouraged, “damn you” he muttered clenching his fists and thinking about Judge. “Damn you to the hell and back” he said while the unpleasant memory of his father crossed his mind. 

He had to make a serious effort to keep himself under control, and that unpleasant memory out of his thoughts, but in the end he managed. His eyes softened while he focused back on his brother. "I can blame you for many things and I do, but not for this," he said. "They... didn't teach you well, and we both know who is to blame."

"Tsk"

Neither of them wanted their father's ghost it that room, in that bed, so Sanji refused to mention him and Ichiji couldn't find anything to say since he was starting to consider that for once Sanji actually had a point. 

To get his attention again Sanji brushed his knee lightly. "About why I did it," he went on, "I don't think I know much more than you do, honestly. But surely I didn't do it because I wanted something in return. I just wanted to do it, and I thought that everyone has the right to know what sex is really about."

Ichiji raised an eyebrow, still uncertain yet at the same time less suspicious. Did Sanji really have no hidden reasons? It could even be true, his brother was just a little sentimental fool and for once that was actually a good thing. Also his blue eyes looked so clear and honest it took a huge stretch of imagination to think he was lying. 

After a while the silence become uncomfortable, so finally Ichiji spoke. "I have known since much before you, idiot." That was maybe a bit childish but somebody had to say something. Nevertheless it was also ture, or so Ichiji believed.

Sanji felt a pang of uneasiness for what he was about to say but he couldn't keep silent on that point. He had to tread very carefully, he didn't want to ruin whatever had blossomed between the two of them. At the same time it was mandatory that Ichiji understood. "No. You know abuse, and you will have to accept it sooner or later” the blonde said gently, then added, “I'm sorry." because it was true. He had truly hated his family, but now he could see so many things differently and he wasn't so mad at his siblings anymore. Furthermore he couldn't stand the idea of children being subjected to such atrocities, by no less then their own father, the person they trusted the most and who was supposed to protect them. Nobody deserved it, nobody.

He wasn't even sure that Ichiji really understood what he had tried to explain to him, it would probably take some time. Perhaps one day his brother would really understand the enormity of what had been done to him and to their siblings too, and it would not be an easy moment. Sanji found himself wishing he could do something, but how could he save someone from their own past? 

Meanwhile Ichiji was still as a statue and just as silent as he scrutinized Sanji as if to establish once and fo all how much truth there was in his words. At least he'd listened to him and was considering his words instead of dismissing them immediately. Sanji had to be satisfied with that little victory.

"Tsk, you loser, you are an hopeless case," the redhead finally said. Right now that sort of reluctant acceptance was all he got but Sanji was still happy. To expect Ichiji to doubt his whole life so soon, and just because he had told him to do so would have been too much.

He had to struggle to hide a smile as he stretched out a hand to brush a strand of red hair behind his brother's ear. "Asshole" he said more affectionately than he ever did.

Ichiji slapped away his hand again, but this time with not so much conviction, it was clearly just to make a point. There was also a glint in his eyes as he spoke. that wasn't there a few instants before and that immediately alerted Sanji. "Watch your tongue, I can still scrub the floor with your ugly face." 

“You dipshit, you couldn't scrub a floor to save your life”

The unexpected comeback left Ichiji outraged for almost a whole second, it looked like his useless brother really had no respect for his elders so with an outstanding speed he grabbed the blond by the throat and threw him sideways on the bed. Sanji went down with an undignified yelp and before he could decide if and how to react, the other had already begun to devour his mouth with a searing kiss.

This time Sanji laughed freely as he kissed Ichiji back. He could recognize a deliberate change of topic when he saw one, but given how his brother had also chosen to shut him up with a kiss instead of a kick he didn't complain.

 

The next morning Sanji woke up early, it was finally time to go. He was happy to return to his life, eager to see Zoro and relieved to be able to look again at the swordsman in the face without feeling ashamed of himself.  
Yet at the same time an indefinite sense of nostalgia caught him completely off guard. Upon his arrival he never ever would have suspected that leaving that house could be in any way hard. Still he found himself hesitating. Would Reiju and Ichiji be fine? How would things have gone had Niji and Yonji been there too? Would they get the chance to be all together ever again?

None of those questions had an answer, sadly, so Sanji relegated them in a corner of his mind for the time being. He went to see Reiju, instead. Even like that se was beautiful. There were so many things he wanted to tell her even though she couldn't hear him. Still the words were like stones in his mouth and eventually Sanji let them die in his throat. He finally kissed his sister's brow and left hoping with all his heart that he still would have the opportunity to talk to her, some day.

When Sanji announced that he was about to leave permanently, Ichiji was on the terrace of his room, standing near the railing in the chilly morning air with a cup of tea in his hand; he welcomed the news with his usual almost non-existent interest. 

“At long last” he commented.

Sanji wasn't exactly disappointed, his brother was starting to be predictable. He didn't care to hide a little sardonic smile when he spoke again. “We may never see each other again.”

"This is me, caring."

At that Sanji had to laugh openly, those words lacked the usual bite and at the point the two were, sounded oddly funny. "Yes, good, keep lying to yourself."

Ichiji looked at him icily, but he wasn't really angry. "What would that mean?"

"That you care."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

Sanji snorted. "You saved my life, asshole"

"Because I didn't want to have debts with a filthy pirate like you!"

Not only Ichiji had saved his life, he had risked his own trying to help him, but that was in the past. There was something else, though, that made Sanji sober up. "You sit with her, every day."

That time Ichiji looked really grim while putting down his cup on the coffee table, because he actually spent time with Reiju and for that he didn't have an explanation.

Sanji's whole face lightened up in a new smile. He was genuinely happy to see that his brother still had something human left, god knew why. Also, to win an argument against Ichiji still counted as a plus. "See? You care."

Ichiji approached him threateningly."Fuck you" he really wasn't fond of being patronized.

"And Niji and Yonji too"

This time it was Ichiji's turn to smirk. "Try to tell it to their face next time."

"Eh, maybe I will. Anyway they are the ones who have been who knows where looking for that doctor for weeks."

"Don't you read too much into it, your idiot!"

"After all” Sanji went on as if the other hadn't spoken at all, “you too are a malfunctioning machine, just like me." 

At that Sanji had the audacity of looking so stupidly proud and of sounding so annoyingly amused that Ichiji, beyond himself with aggravation, had to punish him. He was already close enough and if Sanji had been so naive as to let him get so close, well, too bad for him.

That was how Sanji found himself in a headlock that was maybe a bit humiliating but not particularly painful. Strangely, or maybe not, it was more like the iron grip of an older brother who takes revenge for the impudence of the younger one's.

"Malfuncioning? How?"

"Okay, then you're a malfunctioning yet fast machine. Feel better? Or should I add annoying too?" Sanji admitted snickering as he struggled to free himself from that grip.

Eventually Ichiji let him go with a disgusted expression. Sanji was past beyond taking offence for such things. 

"Get out of my house or you'll end up infecting me with all this..."

"Humanity?" The blond interrupted and lighted a cigarette while trying to recover some dignity.

"Imperfection"

"God forbid!"

"Weren't you leaving?" 

Sanji sighed with a small smile. Yes, he was leaving, it was time. He produced a piece of paper from his pocket and passed it to Ichiji. The redhead unfolded it, there was only a number written in black ink. 

“What it this supposed to mean?”

"I expect you to let me know when the others are back. And... when she wakes up."

Ichiji could almost appreciate that Sanji had not said if, but when. He couldn't actually keep on lying to himself, just as Sanji had said. He wanted Reiju to live, he had his reasons. 

"If I feel like it."

"Make sure you do" Sanji concluded, and finally left.

Those had been abrupt words, not exactly how two brothers said farewell, but then again, they had never been a conventional family and never would be. Nevertheless what they meant was that Sanji would stay in touch with his siblings. 

He found the idea much more relieving than he'd have expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thank you so much to whoever reached this point ^^
> 
> I may come back on the subject, who knows. Maybe a sequel or something in the same universe. Should I?

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I don't really know where this came from. Probably it's due to the fact that I truly believe that Sanji couldn't have easily forgot all the suffering his family caused him :/ He still is a good guy, tho, let's give him time.
> 
> Spoiler for the next chapter: I hate Judge and so will you :P
> 
> Useless to say, comments and kudos are much appreciated, especially since this is my first post here, english is not my mothertongue and I'm a nervous wreck right now ^^'


End file.
